


Serenade

by byeoljari98



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoljari98/pseuds/byeoljari98
Summary: Serenade (n) - a piece of music sung or played in the open air, typically at night under the window of a beloved





	Serenade

_S - Sincere_  
Whenever they had to talk about the other, they were always sincere. To the people around them it made them wonder how they could speak like that without being embarrassed but it was how they had been since they first met.

 

 _E - Epiphany_  
When he first realised, it wasn't something special like fireworks bursting or birds singing. It was just a small realization that oh, he did indeed like Youngmin, and that it wasn't just platonically. 

Of course once he realised his own feelings, he had to make sure he didn't accidentally spill it out for everyone to hear, but it was fun to tease Youngmin, and it seemed that most people were none the wiser.

 

 _R - Relaxed_  
When they got a break it was like a treasure. They finally got a little reprieve from the constant media exposure, and it allowed them to relax for a bit. It might just be for a few days but even just a few days felt like a lot.

They had set up the sofa with pillows and blankets for a movie marathon and their coffee table was filled with snacks. Youngmin wasn't as avid a movie enthusiast as Donghyun was, and fell asleep halfway through. Seeing that the older was sleeping with his neck in a weird position, and not wanting him to get a cramp, Donghyun moves him to be sleeping on his lap.

A while after adjusting Youngmin's position, the older snuggles closer to Donghyun, and the younger smiles a little, and puts one hand on his hair ruffling it.

 

 _A - Amused_  
When the older awoke to Donghyun's hands tangled in his hair, and himself sleeping on Donghyun's lap, he immediately sat up straight and moved away, his cheeks on fire.

Even so, he still took the time to put a blanket to cover Donghyun's shoulders before bolting away to the kitchen to try to will his cheeks to cool down.

Donghyun had woken up the moment Youngmin stirred but he stayed in place with his eyes closed as Youngmin floundered, an amused smile threatening to break out on his face.

 

 _N - Normal_  
It took a few days for the older to fall back to routine without his cheeks flaming everytime the younger addressed him.

It was a relief when everything was back to normal even if it was kind of cute.

 

 _A - Attention_  
The thing about being in a group after being just the two of them was that sometimes they forgot it wasn't just them anymore and the others couldn't help but roll their eyes at the looks they gave each other sometimes.

"How the two of you are still not together, I don't know," their youngest told them once and Donghyun replied in jest that he would ask him out if it weren't for the fact that Youngmin would blush like a tomato for the next few weeks if he actually asked.

The next few days were spent with Youngmin avoiding and skirting around Donghyun.

 

 _D - Date_  
And then one day, having avoided the question for a long time, he finally asks Youngmin out on a date. Blushing and stuttering, the older tries to make an excuse but the other members behind him give no room to escape.

"Don't worry hyung we'll make sure Youngmin hyung comes without running away," Woojin says relaxed, putting his arms around Youngmin's shoulders, blocking off his escape routes.

 

 _E - Ecstatic_  
It wasn't like they didn't already know of their mutual attraction before Donghyun had asked him out, but to go out on an actual date. It made them both a little nervous.

It was nothing too fancy, just dinner and then a walk around the river, but the smiles gracing upon their faces were the biggest. Donghyun had asked for help to bring Remi over to the park earlier that day, and he started strumming her under the moonlight, singing of flowers blooming, sunsets and sunrises.

And it makes Youngmin's heart flutter in happiness and swell with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble >_<  
> @absolutemu6ix on twitter


End file.
